


Picnic

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America surprised his lover Russia with a picnic in a field of sunflowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnshadowedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/gifts).



> A request from my friend Unshadowed-Heart. Just a short drabble thing.

Russia couldn't help but wonder, of all the places for his lover to take him on a date, of all the beautiful places in America to go sightseeing, why he had been told to come here. 

To Kansas, a state he knew pretty much nothing about except it wasn't something interesting like New York or California. Perhaps his lover was playing a joke on him, or was turning redneck and he would be forced to go hunting or whatever it was rednecks did.

"Ivaaaaan!" America called out in the airport, spotting the Russian exiting his gate. He ran up to him for a hug, wrapping his arms around the larger man. "How was the flight? Long and boring I bet." 

Russia nodded, awkwardly hugging America back. He had never been one for public displays of affection, it always made him feel rather awkward, like he was being stared at. "Da, very boring, not even any good movies on." He let go of the other now, yawning a bit. "So why have you brought me here?" He asked, thinking it had to be some joke to come to a place like this.

America huffed at that, picking up his lover's suitcase. "It's a secret." He said, sticking his tongue out at Russia. "Now come on, got like a three hour drive." A drive he would have to do since he wanted the other blindfolded.

Russia sighed, following America out of the airport and out to his car. "Where are we even staying?" He asked, wondering what was three hours away. Kansas didn't have that many big cities did it? 

"It's a secret." America whined, setting the suitcase in the trunk. "Now stop asking cause I ain't telling." He puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, causing the Russia to admit defeat as the two got in his car. "Oh right, before we leave put this on." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a blindfold, holding it up for Russia.

Russia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the blindfold but knew arguing would upset America. With a sigh he slipped it over his eyes and tied it in the back. "Fine. I think I will sleep for a bit, jetlag has made me tired." He leaned against the car seat, closing his eyes and soon dozing off.

America pouted at that but knew those long flights could be tiring. Keeping the radio off for his lover Alfred drove on, leaving the airport and soon enough the city. It was a very boring drive, going straight with nothing to look at except the occasional group of cows. 

Russia slept the entire drive, snoring a bit and making America chuckle. Soon enough they reached their destination, Russia still snoozing away and America sighing in relief, hating long, music-less drives. Parking his car on the side of the dirt road America turned it off and shook Russia's shoulder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Nng..." Russia groaned, opening his eyes and seeing black only to remember he had a blindfold on. "I assume we are in this secret place may I take my blindfold off?" He asked, rather eager to see whatever it was America was so excited to show him.

"Soon." America said, "Got a short walk though." He got out of the car and went over to the passenger side, helping Russia out, before going to the trunk of the car and grabbing a rather large cooler out of it. 

Russia sighed, waiting until he felt America's hand grab his own and the other pull him in a direction. He wondered where they were, felt like some field to him, some kind of plant brushing at his sides. "America where are we?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

America stayed silent, walking faster now before entering a small clearing and suddenly yanking the blindfold off of Russia with a big grin.

It took a minute or so for Russia's eyes to adjust to the sunlight, having slept the past few hours. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before looking up and gasping, mouth wide open in shock.

All around the two of them were sunflowers, surrounding them and happily facing towards the shining sun. Felt speechless, simply staring at the flowers all around them. "A-America..." It was such a beautiful sight, sunflowers, so many sunflowers, like a dream come true.

"I take it you like it?" America asked smugly, setting down the cooler and pulling out a small blanket, smoothing it out over the grass before sitting on down. "Join me, I thought a picnic here would be nice." It was nice and warm but a little cloudy so not crazy hot, the sun still shone however, all the sunflowers facing it.

Russia snapped out of his awe as he heard America speak, turning back to look at his lover. "Da. It is beautiful." He said, walking over and sitting down on the blanket. With a smile he leaned over and kissed America's cheek. "A wonderful gift."

America blushed a bit at that, glad he could make the other happy. "Anyways I totally made us some food, nothing special though." He said, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a few sandwiches, some potato salad, a bag of chips, and a few water bottles.

"Aw no vodka?" Russia asked, pouting as he saw just water. "And such stereotypical picnic food too."

America huffed, lightly punching Russia in the shoulder. "No hard liquor this early." He pouted, getting out a few plastic forks. "And shut up I like this food." Or any food, but he wanted something easy and cheap in case bugs got to the food.

"Is never too early for vodka." Russia replied, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite. "But I suppose we can get some later. Where are we staying anyways?" He assumed some hotel in a nearby town.

America had dug into the potato salad, eating right out of the container. "Oh there's a small town nearby with a bed and breakfast owned by this cute old couple." He said through a mouthful of potato. "I thought it sounded nice."

Russia inwardly sighed at that, thinking it sounded very cheesy. Oh well, maybe it would be fun. "It is very pretty out here. I love sunflowers." They made him feel calm.

"Yep, that's why I thought of coming here." America laughed, leaning against his lover. "Mmm and after we're done eating we can ah, have some fun before we leave." Fun accentuated with a nudge against Russia's arm.

Russia chuckled, quickly moving to grab America's arms and push him down onto the blanket beneath them. "Oh? Who says we have to wait?" He growled, grinning down at America.

"But if we don't eat now the food might spoil or ants might find it." America whined, never one to sacrifice food, even if it was for sex with his boyfriend.

Russia simply rolled his eyes, sitting up and grabbing all the food before tossing it into the cooler and shutting it. "Is cheap food it can spoil, at least now no ants will come." He grinned again, pouncing on top of his lover and connecting their lips.

Before America could even complain again his lips were captured and he found all protests going away as he kissed back, arms looping around Russia's neck. The food could wait, Russia was here and Russia's tongue was begging for entrance and he was eagerly accepting it, harshly returning the kiss.

Russia ground down against America, rubbing their clothed erections together and groaning. Soon enough he pulled away, the two gasping for air. "Is hot da? We should take off clothes to cool down." He said, already lifting his shirt off and tossing it aside.

America snorted at the lame joke, throwing off his shirt and then shorts and boxers before lying back. "Mmm I sure am enjoying the view." He purred, watching as Russia slid his pants down, cock now visible. "Best view in the whole world."

"I think I have best view." Russia grinned, settling himself between America's legs and spreading them. "Mmm..." he purred, leaning down to nip at America's neck, wanting to mark the other as his.

"Ah...n-not high up." America whimpered, pushing at Russia's head, causing the other to pout and move down to the collarbone now, licking across it and trailing downwards, tongue licking at a pert nipple. 

"You taste like sweat." Russia simply said, looking up to America's face as he moved over to the other nipple, giving it a gentle bite.

America whimpered, giving Russia a small smack on the top of his head. "No shit Sherlock it's hot out here and we're about to fuck." Russia always had to ruin the mood, although he knew the other did it just because it annoyed him so much.

Russia bit down a bit harshly on the nipple in retaliation, chuckling at America's yelp of pain. "Da, but you are still salty." He licked a trail from America's chest down past the bellybutton and to where those golden curls started.

"Ah, fuckin' tease." America muttered. Russia was just so close to his cock he needed to either touch it or fuck him. Either option would do really. "Lube in my jeans pocket, get on with it already."

Russia gently nibbled on America's inner thigh, grinning as America shuddered and moaned again. "Da, I will get it." He said, giving one last lick to the spot he had just bit before getting up and grabbing America's jeans. Seeing one pocket bulging he reached in and grabbed the bottle. "Mmm, what position are you wanting?"

America sat up on his elbows, lightly groaning as he watched Russia spread lube his fingers. "I wanna ride you." He said, wanting at least a little bit of dominance.

"Nice choice." Russia purred, lying down and reaching between his legs to stroke his cock. "Hop on then cowboy."

America snorted at the terrible joke, getting up and straddling Russia, feeling those large hands on his ass and a finger at his hole. "Ah...come on." He groaned, pushing his hips back and penetrating himself on Russia's finger

Russia eagerly began to thrust his finger, quickly adding a second one, knowing America could take it. The sight was beautiful, America's flushed face as he was fingered, cock hard and leaking between his legs. "So hot..." he groaned, smiling as he heard America moan, knowing he had found the other's sweet spot.

"Ahnn..fuck." America groaned, feeling a third finger enter and stretch him further. "G-Get em out, I'm ready." He gasped, not wanting to wait any further.

"Da..." Russia moaned, unable to wait any longer as well as he removed his fingers and gripped America's hips, guiding the other down on his cock, groaning loudly as he entered that tight heat.

America bit his lower lip, doing his best to relax as he lowered himself until he was all the way down. "F-Fuck...so big." He gasped, leaning forward and placing his hands on Russia's chest to brace himself as he slowly began to move.

Russia shut his eyes with a loud moan, helping America move up and down, hips bucking up in pleasure. "Oh...so nice and tight." He gasped, hands trailing to America's ass, squeezing the two round globes.

"Nng..." America grunted, pleasure mixed with the pain as he sped up his movements. "Oh god Russia." He moaned, leaning down to plant his lips against the other's, tongues now in a heated battle for dominance as America fucked himself on Russia's cock.

Russia quickly gave up his battle, letting America's tongue slide in his mouth and instead focusing on reaching between the two of them and grasping America's cock, stroking it in time with America's movements.

America suddenly broke the kiss as his cock was touched, sitting back up again and moving even faster. "Oh fuck...Russia." he moaned, knowing he was close, angling his movements so Russia's cock would hit his prostate. He could tell Russia was close as well, letting his fingers trail over the other's nipples. It wasn't long until he could feel pleasure washing over his body, muscles tightening up around Russia's cock as he came.

"Ahn...America." Russia groaned, throwing his head back as he came as well, filling America up with his seed. He groaned as America pulled off of him, feeling the other lie down next to him on the blanket. "This was nice America."

America chuckled, snuggling up close to Russia. "Oh you mean the sex surrounded by sunflowers? Yeah I know." He said smugly, all tired out now.

Russia let America have this one, turning his head to the side to look at the sunflowers, a smile on his face. "Da. This place is beautiful America." He said, wishing he could spend forever there with his lover.


End file.
